Withdraw Of A Complaint
by waterrain
Summary: Russia appears before England and tells him 'My boss sent me, da.Told me to make you happy and smile. In hopes you would have your team withdraw the complaint.' However England was a little spaced out because of Russia's outfit.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Withdraw Of A Complaint**

**By Waterrain **

England woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen in order to make himself something for breakfast. He walked inside smiled, but then nearly had a heart attack for Russia was there in his kitchen, cooking and singing Oh Sweet England by Bobby Moore. Not to mention the outfit and England was completely speechless.

"Hello, England." Russia commented innocently and he looked at him with a smile. England stared at him for Russia was wearing a mini skirt with a Union Jack on it along with seeing a bit of his panties which were white, the typical scarf was still around Russia's neck, he wore a mid-drift showing white shirt, and wearing short high heeled black boots.

"Russia, Why-" England started to ask, but then he noticed how Russia's smile became twisted and the way there was a lot less distance between them.

"My boss sent me, da." Russia stated calmly and he tilted his head while blinking those violet eyes. "Told me to make you happy and smile. In hopes you would have your team withdraw the complaint."

England just stared and didn't reply for he was hoping this was a nightmare. Russia sighed softly while shaking his head and placed the plate onto the table. England silently sat down on the chair, he just stared at the food, and wondered if it was poisoned.

"England, It is rude to just stare and not eat the food I made just for you." Russia commented and he sat down next to England. "Do you want me to feed you like a baby? I will if you refuse to eat."

England shook his head and begun eating the food that Russia made for breakfast. Russia felt exposed at the lack of clothing, he sighed to himself, and wondered why his boss said this would help England to withdraw the complaint. England finished his food and managed to look at Russia's face instead of at his legs or stomach or panties that was showing slightly.

"And why are you here?" England asked calmly and he noticed the violet eyes darkened.

"I have told you, da. Why did you not pay attention?" Russia replied and he moved closer to England. "Is it because you are become more like America?"

England sighed to himself and tried to recall Russia's words, but he was bloody distracted by that outfit and shocked at himself for finding Russia to look rather adorable.

'Next plan of action saying that song which England seems to like being singed at times during a game.' Russia mentally thought to himself and he stood up.

"**Oh sweet England**** how we love you,  
The pride of English countryside.  
****Oh sweet England**** we'll be with you,  
For you to fill us full of pride." **Russia singed cheerfully while smiling in a twisted manner at England and he pulled him from the chair.

"**Never in our lifetime could we leave you,  
Even when you have to go abroad.  
We'll be out there looking to support you  
And cheer each golden goal that's scored."** Russia singed smoothly and he was hugging England together against his body tightly.

"**Oh sweet England**** how we love you,  
That pride that you can give to us,  
****Oh sweet England**** we'll be with you." **Russia singed calmly and England was gasping for air. He had England pressed against the wall, his arms wrapped tightly around England's hips, and his knee firmly pressed against the vital regions.

"Fine, Fine. Bloody hell my team will withdraw the complaint." England managed to say and Russia smiled happily at him.

"I'm still going to be cursing you, da. For you to lose the bid miserably." Russia commented innocently and he stepped away from England.

"Whatever, I'm going to win." England said calmly and his cheeks were still flushed. Russia tilted his head while wondering if England was ill, but then blinked and shook his head.

"By the way did you like my outfit?" Russia asked smoothly and he added. "For you have been staring at it. I can send you one as a gift, but it would have to be smaller since you are tiny."

"Shouldn't you be going to your boss and let him know that I'm going to have my team withdraw the complaint against your team." England snapped and he watched Russia's violet eyes darken.

"I will be going, da. I will be cursing you." Russia commented innocently and he grabbed his long tan coat. "I wonder who will win the 2018 World Cup bid? I hope it will be me, but as long as it is not you. I will celebrate if I win or if someone other than you wins. Bye England, da."

England watched as Russia walked out and he slumped down onto his chair.

"I hope his bloody curse will not work." England muttered to himself and he couldn't get the image of Russia being in that outfit out of his head. "Damn, He didn't even bloody say sorry or anything."

'I'll just lie and say Russia begged me to forgive the comments that were said and sounded honest about it.' England mentally thought for how could he explain how Russia showed up in a revealing outfit that had the Jack Union on it, made him breakfast, and singed to him a bit of Oh Sweet England. 'I would never live it done and it is better off this way.'

Russia was humming cheerfully and walking to the airport. He answered his cell phone and it was America.

"Wow, Russia. I saw you and England because of the camera I set up there about a few years ago." America commented happily and Russia blinked his violet eyes.

"Make a copy for me, da. I wish to show my Boss and my people the video." Russia stated calmly and he wondered briefly how England would react, but didn't care.

"Okay and should I make copies for the other Nations?" America asked cheerfully.

"Yes. However I wonder how England will react to this at the next World Meeting. I'm sure it will be amusing, da." Russia commented smoothly and then tilted his head. "Oh and can you edit out the whole cursing him with the bleep sound for everyone else expect for yours and mine?"

"Heh, Of course and I can't wait until the next World Meeting. I was thinking about having a party in a few days and stuff like that." America commented and he sounded amused.

"Alright and I must be going now back home." Russia said calmly and he ended the call.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**England's 2018 World Cup bid withdraw its complaint to Fifa over comments made by rivals Russia, after an England spokesman said the campaign had accepted an apology from Russia's bid chairman. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Withdraw Of A Complaint**

**By Waterrain **

"I'm hosting the FIFA World Cup in the year 2018." Russia commented to England and he didn't how upset the green eyed Nation was becoming by the moment.

"I can't believe your curse actually worked." England muttered bitterly, his fists were clenched, and he was still upset that Russia won.

"I'm happy that America lost the FIFA World Cup bid for the year 2022." Russia said calmly, a smile on his lips, and he tilted his head at England. "I'm rather happy, da. The fact you and America lost brings a smile to my lips."

England's eyebrows were twitching, Russia gulped down some of his vodka, and giggled to himself.

"Well, England. At least America didn't win for if he did he would have bragged about it and teased you for losing your World Cup bid. So it's a good thing you both lost, da." Russia informed him and he closed his violet eyes. "My curses worked. Of course my curses worked better on you than on America. Oh well, I wonder if you'll win the game in the year 2018. Should I curse you to lose?"

"Will you please stop bloody cursing me?" England asked loudly and he noticed those violet eyes darkened.

"No need to ask so loudly." Russia said innocently as he grabbed England's throat and smiled in a twisted way. "If you are loud again then I will have to punish you. Remember I invited you into my home. So no talking loudly as if you are America."

England's throat was released, he gasped for air, and looked up at the violet eyed Nation.

"Sorry." England managed to say to him.

"It's okay. Just don't do it okay, da." Russia said cheerfully before drinking more of his vodka. "I'm happy I'll be hosting 2018 World Cup."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
